My True Family Blood
by PinkBlackOrange
Summary: She had belonged to a family with a strong bloodline. But Nobody knew cuz she had hidden the secret well. Now they know and she must leave. Its your turn to try to get her back Sasuke kun.
1. Chapter 1

Elow there people! This is my second fic! Hayooooo! I know I should be finishing my first fic buuuuut I really wanted to make this fic. I had it in my head for a loooooong time now. I just had to make this.

So here it is….

Declaimer: You already know that things people say in here. So do I really still need to say it to you?

**My true Family blood** by Sakura4life

**Chapter 1: Presence  **

"Sakura, what's wrong?" A silver haired man asked a 15-year old pink haired girl who's 5 meters away from him.

The girl didn't reply.

She just kept staring at the empty dark alley beside her. She stared at it very intently. But at the same time very blankly.

She was silent.

"Sakura what are you doing?" A raven haired boy asks in a monotonous voice while looking back at the girl.

Still no reaction.

Ok, that was strange. Those words came from Sasuke and yet no reaction.

"Helloooo… Sakura-chan?" a blonde boy who's about 15 years old called out to the girl but still no reaction.

The blonde boy went near the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chaaan… What's wrong?" He was now a few inches away from her but still no reaction.

The blonde boy was getting frustrated. He went nearer to her. She wasn't responding to his actions so he inched his face closer to hers.

"Umm… Naruto, I don't think that's such a good idea." The silver haired man said as he saw the blonde's actions.

The black haired boy merely raised an eyebrow.

But the blonde boy ignored his warning. And inch-by-inch his face went nearer to hers. Slow and slowly. Finally they were face to face with just a one inch distance from each other. But the girl didn't notice him even at that angle. She was staring pass through him. The blonde all confused by her friend's reaction or lack of reaction worried him. She should be beating him to the pulp by now for getting this close to her personal space. For the last time he called out her name –

"Ah… Sakura-chan?"

The said girl blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

And then-

"Naruto! YOU BAKA!" Naruto was sent flying into the air. Barely missing Kakashi by an inch but unfortunately had hit the wall ahead of him. Sakura's punch was well known for sending people 10 feet away from their original location.

The poor boy slowly slid down the ground after sticking on the wall for a few seconds. As for the poor wall, cobweb like cracks appeared from the strong impact.

"You pervert, what the hell do you think your doing! Do you wanna go to hell that badly!" Sakura pointed at the blonde boy on the ground accusingly. She was steaming and her beautiful sea foam green eyes turned white in anger.

Their sensei, who saw the whole scene, just sweat dropped. "Some things never change I guess." He shrugged before going near Naruto and checked to see if he was still alive.

"Serves you right, dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

The blonde already stood up and was rubbing his cheeked, which was where Sakura had punched him painfully.

"Oww… Sakura-chan what was that for? I was just worried about you."

But knowing Sakura, she didn't listen to his reasons, and still pointed an accusing finger at him. "Baka! For all I know you were taking advantage of the situation!" Sakura was fuming mad, her ears were steaming. Which made Naruto backed up a bit not wanting to go through another 'SAKURA PUNCH'. He doesn't want to die yet; he still has his dreams after all.

"Sakura-chan, like I said I was just worried about you. When I called your name you didn't react. You just stared at that empty alley, what were you staring at anyway?"

"Huh?" Sakura's anger disappeared when Naruto ask the question. Her hands went to her side. "Huh… It was nothing… I just remembered something that's all." And forced a smile on her lips.

Naruto was in disbelief. "Huh? You remembered something from that alley? What would that be?" He couldn't imagine himself remembering anything from a dark empty alley. An empty alley sure wouldn't remind him of his ramen.

"It's none of your business!" She was angry again, so Naruto tried to rub off the topic.

"Ehehe… Ok Sakura-chan. I'm sure whatever it is, is something very important." Waving his hands in front of him trying to emphasize his point but in his head, '_Please don't let her kill me! I still need to be a Hokage first and they're still a lot of ramen that I haven't eaten yet!'_

"Baka, it was nothing. So stop it already." This boy is really getting to her nerves. It was nothing. And if she said it was nothing, it was nothing! End of the issue.

"Ehem."

The two teens turned their heads to their silver haired sensei. They had completely forgotten his presence amidst their bickering just a while ago.

"I thought you guys said that you were hungry?" Kakashi was alongside Sasuke. The two men had their hands both in their pockets. Their sensei was looking lazy as usual with his eyes half open and half close, none to their surprise. Sasuke was looking impassive; he was staring at the two teens in front of him with his cold onyx eyes. You could see the boredom in those eyes. Kakashi was right, some things never do change.

"Ah… Gomen sensei. Lets go then." The pink haired konoichi scratch the back of her head before dashing off to their favorite ramen shop for lunch. The rest of her teammates just stared at her back. Ok, things are getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Why was Sakura acting like that?

It was like this-

They had just finished their usual morning training and Naruto had decided to eat lunch at Ichiraku, so what else is new? As they were heading to their destination Naruto was exclaiming on his usual things - on how powerful he is now; Sasuke was will never be able to beat him; he will be the next Hokage; he will be the most powerful shinobi in the whole world and one day he was going to marry his dear Sakura-chan and have lots of childre-

**BAM! **Sakura had hit him painfully on the head with her fist, yelling at him with _her_ usual things – on how stupid Naruto is; that what he was saying will never happened; that he was a complete Baka etc, etc.

On Sasuke's side, the impassive boy just had an annoyed look in his face. Yep! Nothing much had change.

After the scenario, they had proceeded to their destination. Kakashi and Sasuke were in front while Naruto and Sakura at the back of the two. The walk at Ichiraku was accompanied by a few talks here and a few talks there. Nothing much was out of the ordinary; it was just a normal, average day for team 7. They were taking their usual route to the ramen shop; going through some of Konoha's old buildings. Passing some old stinky alleys along the way, none of it really getting any of their interest.

It was then that there was one alley that was left to pass that their pink haired teammate stopped in her tracks.

Not noticing her sudden halt, the three men had walked ahead of her. It was then that Kakashi didn't hear her footsteps on the ground that he turned around and found her staring at the alley adjacent to her. What on earth was she staring at? Whatever it was sure caught her attention well.

It was Sasuke who broke first out off the trance. He didn't care whatever was the thing that Sakura. Must have been a cat or a rat or something. He walked off to the ramen shop making the two other shinobies break out of their own trance as well and went on to the shop.

Kakashi was thinking quite seriously in his head. What was it that Sakura saw that made her have that look on her face? Kakashi new that 'look' all too well. It was the look that she would give off if there were a dangerous presence coming at them or somewhere near by. After years of being with his team he could easily read each one of their facial expressions, even Sasuke's facial expressions. And mind you, the boy barely has any to show.

Was there danger ahead? Did Sakura sense a dangerous presence around that she didn't just took it too seriously?

Couldn't be. If there was he would have been the first to have felt it. He was able to calm his thoughts and now it was time to calm his hungry stomach. The ramen shop was just ahead of them.

-

-

-

Amongst the dark shadows of the empty alley a figure with long black hair and porcelain skin stood. (No, it's not Itachi) A small sinister smile could be seen on his beautiful lips. So she had already sense his presence. Well then this will make things more interesting. As soon as the object of his sight had dashed off to wherever place she had went to. He had also had fled to report his findings.

'_Finally I have found you my Kohana. We shall see each other again very soon… very soon indeed.' _Another sinister smile was again on his lips, as he leapt from tree to tree not making a single noise while doing so. The figure had completely disappeared within the huge trees in the forest of Konoha.

A/N: well what ya think. The figure id NOT Itachi he wont be much of a character in this fic, though his name would appear here but that's just about it. Soweeeiii to disappoint you.

**Kohana- Little flower**

PLZZZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Promise Me

Sorry for the late update.

Just a few clarifications: The mystery guy here is NOT Itachi or Orochimaru.he is an OC that I made up. So that's clarified on to the story.

Declaimer: Don't own anything. (I'm just poor little girl -,-)

**Chapter 2: Promise Me **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He was here. She felt him. He was so near that it scared her. But she just ignored it; she didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to suspect anything about her. So everything has to be the way is has always been. He's gone now, he has left. Is it now safe or will he come back?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walk through the streets of Konoha ignoring everything that's around her. She was in a hurry. She was late. It was pass 10 am, meaning all of the other members of team 7 would already be there, even Kakashi-sensei. What made her so late? She over slept. As hard as it may seem to belief Haruno Sakura over slept. Why? She did know either. As she looked up at her bedside clock this morning she found out that it was already 9:45 am.

It was almost 10:30. She was now super late; she could now imagine how Kakashi-sensei would tease her about this. It would take her 15 more minutes to get to their meeting area at her speed now. Jumping on to a roof she leaped to another roof and to another. Deciding that she had to use ninja skills to get there faster. _'Almost there.'_ Sakura thought as she started to feel 3 distinctive chackras up ahead.

A few more leaps and then-

She stopped.

Her heart beat went faster than normal. She needed some air, she felt like there were walls closing in on her. On the roof she was on she looked at her right. There, a normal person would see nothing. But she felt it. It was clear.

**He** is back.

He's near. For her he was very near. But it couldn't be. What's he doing here? Her heart pounded even faster as she felt _his_ chackra move closer to her. Sweat started to slide at the side of her face. She was now breathing quiet heavily. Her hands clenched into a fist.

"You shouldn't be here." She said barely above a whisper. Her bangs covering her eyes. "Leave, now." Her voice was husky that it seems it didn't belong to the pink haired girl.

But _he _just smiled at her. As if mocking her, challenging her. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Came his silky voice. It was like the smooth breeze but to Sakura it was a devil's whistle. Her hands clenched tighter than before after his reply to her.

"What do you want?" She asked to him; looking at him straightly in the eyes now. But in truth she knew all to well what is it that _he_ needs. What is it that _they_ need. She waited for his answer. He gave her another smug smile.

"My dear Kohana, you know very well what '_we'_ need." He emphasized the 'we' in his statement. His smile never leaving his face.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura yelled at him. Her anger was getting the best of her. Her eyebrows almost reaching with one another.

But he just chuckled at her reaction. He looked at her with those deep black eyes. His long hair just waving in the wind. "What's wrong my little flower don't you like being called that way anymore?" he mockingly asked her.

"I never liked it when you call me that and never will come a time that I will!" She bowed her head after her outburst. She has to calm herself down or else she won't be able to conceal her chackra properly.

"My, my. What a temper. But enough with the chitchat, you now why I'm here." His smile disappeared and had been replaced by serious expression.

Sakura remained quiet.

"_They_ don't know yet and I'm not planning to tell them."

She flinched. "Why? What are gonna do?"

Silence wondered between. His smile had returned on his face. "I want you to willingly come back to _us_."

Sakura's eyes shot open. Her head lifted to meet with his eyes. Her hands clenched so tight that it almost bleed. Her face was flushed with so much anger. "NEVER! I will never ever come back to that place ever again! No matter what happens I will not go there again!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a good thing that no body was there to hear it or they might suspect something was wrong.

But he remained unmoved by this. "Hmp… will see, will see. There are a lot of things that could happen within a few days." He said as he turned his back to leave.

"Don't tell me that-"

"Don't worry I wont kill your _'friends'_." He assured her. His back now facing her. "Will see each other again… my little … Flower." He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sakura just stood there dumfounded. What now? What would happen to her? Should she stay or will she come back to _them_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke leaned against a medium sized tree in their training area. His patience starting to break. What's keeping her so long? It was usually him and her that would be here first. And it would usually be their sensei that they would wait for long hours to come. But this time it's deferent. Now they were waiting for her to arrive. She was late. Something that would rarely happen. True she had been late before but that was only for what? 10 min. But again it was deferent; she was more than 4 hours late! It was now 11:15, almost noon. Where is she!

Wait a minute.

What if something bad had happened to her? What if she got caught in a battle while she was on her way here? What if she's badly wounded somewhere? What if- what in the hell was he thinking about? Why was he so worried about her? He closed his eyes trying to clam himself down. For some reason he couldn't stop himself from worrying over his pink haired teammate.

In another area in the training ground Naruto was frowning his face off. His dear Sakura-chan was still not arriving much to his displease. It was somewhat strange to see the blonde boy just stare at the pathway of the training area instead of screaming his complain about the situation. Guessed years of training had its effect on him.

The two boys stayed at that position until they felt a familiar chackra getting nearer. Naruto's frown was replaced by a foxy grin as he saw a mass of pink coming near. "SAKURA-CHAAAN!" He screamed happily at her.

Sasuke, much to his surprise, sighed in relief. He was thankful that she was ok, though he would never admit it out loud. He lifted himself up from the tree and went nearer to his two teammates. Naruto was already asking questions to her, which Sasuke was again thankful for. He wanted to ask her those questions but he didn't want to show that he was interested. Him, the Uchiha prodigy should never show interest in anything except for power.

"Neh, Sakura-chan why were you late?" Naruto ask his newly arrived teammate.

Sakura already knew this was coming. "I over slept." She said simply; not entirely lying. She did over slept but that was just half of the reason.

Naruto didn't seem to belief her answer. It wasn't like Sakura to over sleep like that. She would always be here first along with Sasuke-bastard. But hey! It could happen, right?

Sakura looked at Naruto and figured that he might be doubting what she said. Damn Naruto. Why won't he just believe what she had said? It was the truth, well partially but still the truth. She opened her mouth about to scold him but-

"Ok Sakura-chan, I'm just glad that you're here and safe." Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Sakura was again dumfounded the second time this day. She stared at the blonde in front of her. "Naruto."

_Uzumaki Naruto - _

_-Idiot _

_-Dobe_

_-Dead last _

_-Moron_

_-Clueless_

'………………'

_-Trustful_

_-Always there for me_

_-A person I could always count on_

_-Someone who would never leave me_

_-Someone who always believed in me_

_-A good friend_

_-A great friend_

_-My friend_

"Naruto." She lowered her head. She couldn't face him.

Naruto was confused by her actions. Did he do something wrong. Was it something he said? He scratched the back of his head, still confused by all of this. His eyebrows connected. "Sakura-cha-"

"Arigato Naruto."

His eyes widen a bit in shock. She just thanked him. For what? For saying that he's glad that she's here safe? What the. Is the world going upside down? Then why is Sakura thanking that dobe? Sasuke head was trying to look for the reasons. Why was she thanking him like that? And that smile on her face, it was… filled with so much happiness. The way her eyes glittered seemed to say a thousand words. Her smile for him was so sweet, so pure, so… Sasuke glared. He didn't like what was happening. But in a few seconds his impassive composure return. This shouldn't be affecting him. So he just ignored it as always.

Naruto was well as confused as Sasuke. This day had been a bit strange. First Sakura was late because she over slept, which wasn't like her. Now she was thanking him which she only does when he did something extra big and special to her. What the heck is going on here! "Sakura-chan, thank you for what?" He said while scratching the back of his head. His expression that of pure confusion.

Thank you for what? Why was she thanking him? Because he was always there when she needed him. Because he was always there to help her when she needed his help. Because he would always believe in her. But most of all because he was a friend, her friend. A good friend.

Sakura once again smiled at him. "For being my friend." And that was in fact the truth. She can see it clearly now how important the blonde boy is to her.

"Huh?" As always the blonde boy is clueless.

Naruto felt somebody's hand tap on his head. He looked up and saw Kakashi with a glint in his eyes. The masked man was smiling. They could tell.

"Good, you're finally here Sakura." He said to his only female student.

Sakura looked up at her sensei in a bit surprise. "Kakashi-sensei, gomen. I didn't mean to be late today." she apologized to the silver haired man and slightly bowed. She lifted her head up when her sensei patted her head as well.

"Sakura, what are you apologizing for? You never see me apologize like that when I'm late." Kakashi said with a voice mix with amusement and laziness.

Naruto burst into a yelling spree. Saying things about how Kakashi always makes stupid excuses when his late.

Usually Sakura would be annoyed as hell by all of this yelling, but this time it's different. She was absorbing everything that she could. For all she knew anytime soon…. she slightly flinched as a memory flowed through her head.

'_Hmp… will see, will see. There are a lot of things that could happen within a few days.'_

Her hands clenched into a fist. Her bangs covered her eyes. _'What did he meant by that? What's he planning to do?' _

"Sakura what is it?"

Sakura lifted he head to find Naruto and Kakashi staring at her with confusion and worry. She laughed nervously and said that it was nothing. "Neh, Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do today?" She said, trying to change the topic.

Kakashi noticed this. It wasn't the only thing that he noticed, since yesterday Sakura has been acting weirdly. She always seemed alert in her surroundings. Something is definitely bothering her. He needed to ask her about this later on. It was beginning to worry him. But either way there were other things he needs to take care of as for now. "We don't have much to do in the next few days, do you know why?" He said in a happy tone like he was talking to a child while pointing his finger to the sky.

Nobody answered him instead all of his students were giving him death glares. "What?" Kakashi sweat dropped at the sight of his students glaring at him to death

Naruto was the one who answered his question. "STOP TREATING US LIKE WERE LITTLE KIDS!" He screamed at him in his annoyed fury. His two other students still glaring at him.

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly at his student's reaction. They were still the same; nothing much had change from them. That's why he just loves to tease them and to treat as if they were still little kids. Even though they were all at there teens. "Ok, ok I'll get to the point. Two days from now the chuunin exams are coming up."

The tree teen shinobis stared at him incredulously. Naruto's eyes narrowed at his sensei. _'What the heck is Kakashi-sensei planning? We're already chuunins and his going to make us take the exam all over again! Is he crazy!'_

"I'm not gonna make you guys take the exam again." Kakashi said to them as if he just read there thoughts. "The Godaime Hokage has chosen us as one of the teams to watch over the exam." He ended his explanation.

"Really! Hayoooooo! This will be great. I'm gonna show those rookies what a ninja is really made of." Naruto said while punching a fist in the air. The blonde happily did a 'happy dance' that made him look like a chicken without feathers.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great to watch over them fight in the battle arena."

**SILENCE**

"What do you mean by that! I thought-"

"That you guys are gonna watch over them fight in the battle arena." Kakashi repeated.

"But that won't be much of a challenge!" Naruto complained at him.

"You guys are still genins. If you want to do guard duty on them in the forest of death you have to become a jounin first." Kakashi advised them then brought out his favorite perverted book. "And I didn't say you would be really guarding them. I said you guys are gonna _watch_ over them." He clarified.

"This is useless!" The blonde pouted while his arms were cross in front of his chess. His immature personality still attached to him.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said coolly.

"What did you say bastard!" The two teen boys started their ever so well known staring or is it glaring contest.

"Well, that's all for now. See you guys after two days." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two boys stopped glaring at each other. "I'm off to train." Sasuke started to walk to the other part of the forest. Turning his back at his other teammates.

"That bastard never changed." Naruto muttered at Sasuke's leaving figure.

Sakura inhaled deeply. She wasn't sure how the boy was going to react on what she was about to say. But she needed to do this. She has to do this. "Na-Naruto…" She stuttered. The said boy snapped to her. She fidgeted. Naruto turned to her completely. "Na-Naruto…. I-I was wondering if…if you… wouldwanttogoeatramenwithme." She said very fast.

"Huh?"

She inhaled again. "Would want to go eat ramen with me. My treat." She said with a smile.

"Huh!"

"I said would you want to go eat ramen with me?" She repeated.

"HUH!"

"I said would you want to go eat ramen with me!" She said _getting_ annoyed.

"HUH!"

"I-said-would-you-want-to-go-eat-ramen-with-me!" She said _now_ annoyed. Is this boy deaf?

"HUH!"

Veins twitch on her head. "NARUTO ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST PLAIN STUPID!" Her eyes turned white in anger.

But the boy wasn't taken aback. "Sakura-chan, did I just heard you right! Do you really want to eat ramen with me and… and your treat!" Naruto's were wide showing the surprise in his blue blue eyes. (A/N: I just love those blue eyes of his. Don't you? XD)

This boy really is stupid _and_ deaf. "Hai, hai." She assured him. "So… do you want to?" She nervously waited for his answer.

Naruto stared at her for a while still not sure about what just happened. His eyes flared confusion but then he smiled cheekily at her.

Sakura knew what that meant and already sighed in relief. She already knew his answer even he hasn't said it yet.

"I cant believe it! Sakura-chan asked me out on a date!" He was so happy.

"Baka! it isn't like that!" But she said this with a smile. She was amused by his actions. She knew he was just joking. She had known the boy for a long time now.

"Ehehe… just joking Sakura-chan. I'm just happy that's all." He smiled his foxy smile at her while his hands were placed behind his head. "But I'm just wondering. Why all of the sudden?"

"What can't I treat my teammate for ramen from time to time?" She was smiling at him again. But deep inside she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She had other reasons for inviting him. She sighed. "Come on Naruto before I change my mind."

With one final grin Naruto stood by Sakura's side and the two walk to Ichiraku together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had finished his training but it was short. He felt his stomach grumble so he had to stop his training. He was now walking to Ichiraku his mind, not wanting to, was on the earlier events. _'She was so happy with what that dobe had said to her.' _ He thought with a frown. _'Snapped out of it Uchiha, it doesn't matter.' _His mind finally shutting up over the topic of Naruto and Sakura ashe was nearing the ramen shop; he could smell the delicious aroma of ramen mingling in the air. Just one more turned and finally he would be able to calm his hungry stomach and be able to go back to training.

He made the final turned. He was _a bit_ surprise to see Naruto and Sakura together at Ichiraku. _'I guessed Naruto invited her for lunch.'_ He thought un-amused. Sakura was talking to Naruto and the blonde boy had a facial expression that was a mixed with confusion and surprise. Sasuke started turned back; not wanting to eat with them and not wanting to witness anything else. But before he could take the next step he froze like a statue. What he just saw and what he was still witnessing could not be accepted in his mind.

Sakura just hugged Naruto. And still is…..

_DUBDUB_

_DUBDUB_

_DUBDUB_

Naruto's arms slowly reached up to return the hug. He closed his eyes and hugged her close.

_DUBDUB _

_DUBDUB_

_DUBDUB_

Sasuke stood, not moving. The only sound that he could hear was the beating of his heart. He didn't hear the chirping of the birds or the insistent talking of people from afar. Just his heartbeat. The only thing that he could see was the site in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could have sworn that he felt somebody staring at them. But when he looked there was nobody around. Must be just imagination he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A raven haired boy walked on the streets of Konoha, each step he took seemed to be full of anger and frustration. His eyes couldn't be seen for his bangs were covering them. He was walking just a bit faster than the usual way he does. There appears to be something troubling the impassive young man. The only thing that his mind was trying to do was to get rid of the unwanted and strange (for him) feeling at the pit of his stomach. He took a turn at a corner, ignoring all the other things that are around him. What possible matter that seems to be that important that could actually trouble the young Uchiha?

No body could tell.

And so the young impassive man continued to walk on the empty streets of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes earlier +

Sakura and Naruto had arrived at Ichiraku. They both took their seats, side by each other, and had ordered some ramen. Sakura had ordered chicken while Naruto had ordered miso ramen. The owner and cook of the ramen shop had left to tend on to their orders. As the cook turned around and seeing that there was nobody else in the ramen shop, which she was thankful for, Sakura had decided to take action.

"Neh… Naruto." She called to his attention but not yet facing him.

Naruto bolted out of his drooling over the thought of ramen and had faced his female teammate. "Huh? What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked bewildered at the sight of a serious Sakura.

"Naruto…" She paused. "Why…?" A simple question came out of her mouth.

"Huh? Why what?" But it still had confused the young blonde man.

Naruto saw her shoulders drop and she deeply sighed. "Why are you always helping me?" She asked him. She looked so serious; her eyes weren't on him but on the table where her hands were. When Naruto looked down at those hands he was surprise to see that they were clenched into a fist on the table. "Why do you always believe in me?" Another question came out from her even though he hasn't answered the first one yet. "Why… why are you so nice to me?"

Naruto stared at her; clear confusion was in his now wide eyes. Based on her facial expression and by the way she talks, Sakura is definitely dead serious. He scratch the back of his head and closed his eyes, he got into some real deep thinking. His faced screwed in the search for the answer.

Sakura patiently but nervously waited for his answer. She fidgeted and her bangs covered her eyes while she waits. She looked down at her clenched hands, her eyes sparked anger and sadness as she remembered something like this from _back then_.

'_Why?'_

'_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

Her eyebrows slanted at that memory. It was so long ago but it was still fresh in her mind.

_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

It hurt. It was that day that she first experienced the hurt in her heart.

_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

And that hurt was the reason why she was again punished by _them. _She wasn't supposed to feel any emotions like those, what so ever.

'_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

"Because you're Sakura-chan."

Her eyes shot opened and she bolted at her right to find a smiling Naruto. "What-what did you say?" She looked at him with wide eyes that were filled with mixed emotions.

"Because you're Sakura-chan." He said again. "And… because you're my friend. And I'll never leave a friend behind. I will protect them at all cause." He added and smiled cheekily at her. "And you're a special close friend to me Sakura-chan that's why I take extra special care of you." His smile widened.

Naruto froze as he felt a pair of petite arms wrapped around. "Thank you." He heard her say. Thought he was still confused he thoughtfully returned the hug. Yes, she was a special close friend indeed. He considered her as a sister that never had. He knows that there was an important reason why she was acting the way she does right now. So he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

They finally parted. Her eyes were fixed on him, wide but then she lowered her head. Her bangs were covering her eyes again. "Naruto." The said boy stopped smiling and again looked at her with his blue eyes. She raised her head and looked at him squarely in the eye. "Promise me something." He nodded. "Promise me that no matter what happens you will never change how you look at me." She said in great seriousness and desperation.

Naruto looked doubtful for a second but had assured her with a nod and he also held a serious facial expression. She smiled thankfully at him and he smiled back with his known foxy smile.

Naruto could have sworn that he felt somebody staring at them. But when he looked there was nobody around. Must be just imagination he thought.

Their orders had been given to them and Sakura eat in satisfaction. She was too happy at the earlier events. She had gained the assurance that she needed. Naruto had promise and she knew that he would keep it and fulfill it even if it would cause him his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A few more days and you will come back to _us_." The wind blew the leaves that were surrounding and dance gracefully in the air. "It's all coming into plan." His smile turned sinister. His eyes locked over to the big stadium that was a kilometer away from him. He was on top a giant tree in the forest of Konoha, even though the stadium was far he could still see it from his position.

Nobody would now he was here except for her. She is the only one in the whole village that would be able to trace him down in his location. But at his distance from her now she won't be able to feel his presence.

"You will come back to _us_. You will come back to _me_. That will be guaranteed." His evil chuckles smoothly mixed with the wind and had did out at the same manner. He will have her back and she will be willing to come back. To him and to _them._ And so the mysterious man slowly turned and walk away.


	3. The Mark

O.o Nothing to say… Mind empty… Mind numb… Too many school works… Teachers no mercy… Principle from hell… O.o … HAAAAAAA! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

Don't expect this to be a good chapter. It's kind of short. (-,-)

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: The Mark **

A day has passed and she has not seen or felt him. That should have been a good sign but it wasn't. He was planning something… but what could it be? Her heart fears the worst… his up to something. And all she can do is wait and see what happens next…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning…

Three Genins from the Hidden Grass village were heading to the village of Konoha. Their reason was the same as all the other Genins- to take and pass the Chuunin selection exam. They were big and bulky; it was obvious that they were not rookies anymore.

_**Whoosh!**_

**_Slash! _**

_**Blood! **_

The three Genins lay on the ground, bloody and dead. The ground was slowly covering with their blood. He shivered in pleasure to see blood flowing so freely.

"Mmm…" He merely said, a sly smile on his lips. "Let's see how Konoha will react to this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon… 

Konoha ANBUs looked about in the area for any other evidences to who might be the culprit of such a horrible murder. One ANBU observed the carcasses of the three murdered Genins. It was obvious that they were from the Hidden Grass Village judging from their forehead protectors. He grimaced under his masked; they were too covered in blood.

But there was more too it that than blood. Years of being an ANBU has thought him well in dead body examination. And it wasn't good.

A second ANBU approached him. He was much older than the first ANBU judging by his body size. "What is the status?" He asked monotonously.

The other ANBU shook his head, a bad sign. "There wasn't a struggle. If there was there would have been more blood." Both ANBU looked at the bodies. The three bodies lay on the ground bathing in their own blood. He continued. "There was a lot of blood due to their wounds. The slash wounds are all the same. Each has one big slash wound at the base of their stomach; it almost cut them in half."

"Anything else?"

The ANBU hesitated for a moment before giving in. "There's a mark."

"What mark?"

The wind blew and the scent of blood mixed with that of the trees. The first ANBU knelt down near one of the dead bodies and opened his shirt near its collar.

"What the!" _'This can't be.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade rubbed her temple as a headache was starting to throb to it. Looking at her desk made even worst. Piles and piles of paper work were waiting to be finished right in front of her. What wouldn't she right now for a bottle of warm Sake? "Why did I take this job in the first place?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

She was about to go on with the rest of the hard aching work when the door suddenly opened with a loud bang. Right at the door stepped in a distress looking Shizune with a scroll in her hands.

"Shizune?" She asked with a voice of confusion.

"Tsunade-sama, we have a big problem!" Shizune said while getting nearer to the Hokage's desk. Her voice nervous and worried which made Tsunade feel the same.

"What is it?" She asked calmly, making a point to herself and hoping that it might be not that serious. But by the look on Shizune's face it was definitely serious.

"There had been killing on the North side near the border of the village." Tsunade's heart skipped a notch; she knew that the Chuunin Selection Exam is nearing.

"They were applicants for the Chuunin Exam." Shizune said. Tsunade's thoughts had been confirmed. Had somebod-y took the exam in their own hands before it had even started?

"Give me the details." Tsunade commanded. Shizune held up the scroll in her hands to Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage took it and opened it quickly. It was a report from ANBUs from the scene.

It told…

_**To the Fifth Hokage from the Captain of ANBU Squadron number 20, stating its report from earlier events:**_

_**Three Genins from the Hidden Grass Village are found dead near the North part of the Village border. They were already found dead on the spot and bathing in their own blood. Based on the investigation all three had the same slash wounds on the middle part of their body, almost cutting them in half. There wasn't a sign of struggle in the scene of the murder. A battle has not occurred. The killing had happened somewhere near 9 in the morning based on the condition of the bodies. **_

_**Above all, a certain mark has been found on the three bodies that of which I am requesting for the Fifth to immediately come to the Konoha Investigation Building for a personal conference. This is an important construction and must not be ignored. **_

Under the massage was a name written in Kanji printed in blood.

'_A mark?'_ Tsunade face frowned even more. _'A mark from on all three bodies.'_ At the bottom of her stomach there was a strange feeling that was telling her that there's trouble ahead. On the Chuunin Selection Exam.

"Tsunade-sa-"

"Shizune I'll be going to the Konoha Investigation Building. You take care of some of the work while I'm gone." And without a second glance at Shizune the Fifth went out of the room, leaving eerie atmosphere.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune was left to stare in the empty doorway. She knew that something is going to happened during the Chuunin Exam and it wouldn't be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was unnerving. She didn't like the way the wind blew the leaves of the sakura tree outside the kitchen window. Since it wasn't March yet the tree had been in the shade of green by its leaves. Sakura lead out a sigh, maybe it was just paranoia she was feeling.

"Sakura dear, you're looking uneasy today. What's wrong? Is there a problem with the team?" Her mother, who looked like an older version of her, asked while doing their soon to be lunch. Sakura looked at her misty with misty eyes. Her mother was a middle aged woman with cherry red hair. Not exactly pink like hers but near to that. Sakura was almost the same height as her mother now. She was almost like her except for the eyes; her mother had almond brown eyes. She got the color of her eyes from her father. Together they were like a perfect family.

Yes, a perfect family. Just the way she wanted it to be.

"Sakura dear?" Her mother turned away from her cooking at her daughter not responding.

"Uh…? Oh, sorry mother. I was just thinking about something that's all." But she didn't smile nor looked at her mother while saying so.

Her mother made action to say more but…

"He's here." Sakura said in a hollow voice. Her mother remained silent yet she looked worried.

"He confronted me two days ago." The kitchen clock ticked a few seconds before her mother responded.

"Are… Are you sure it was him?" She asked in nervous tone.

"Yes." Sakura's eyes were covered with her bangs and her hands turned into fists. When her eyes did show from her bangs they were filled with mixed emotions: Fear, Worry and most of all ANGER! Her soft green eyes seemed to turn pure green in her anger. It was clear that she was more angry of the man than she feared him.

"Sakura, what are you planning to do?" Her mother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The young girl flinched but not due to the woman's touch but at the thought of battling that man. He is much too stronger than her. She gave off a deep sigh.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But we must be ready for anything his up to."

When Sakura looked out the window again the rain was pouring hard and the wind was battering the branches of the sakura tree quite harshly.

'_I'll be like that sakura tree, battered by force stronger than me, unless I do something soon.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade rushed into the Konoha Investigation Building. It was raining cats and dogs outside and so she was a bit wet but she didn't care. What was in her mind was that certain mark the ANBU captain was referring to. She passed the doors of each hallway; she knew which one to take. The door at the very corner of the building. And that door was now in front of her. At the top of its frame it read in Kanji **'Dead Body Investigation Unit.'**

She opened the door with a soft thud. And all eyes were on her. The assign people in the investigation unit, with their medical masked on and white uniform, looked at her with critical expressions.

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU without his masked on came to her. Tsunade thought that he must be the one who sent the report. "I'm grateful that you came." He said to her. The rest of the unit bowed in respect then went back to their work.

"Show me the mark?" Tsunade asked in a serious voice. The ANBU nodded and lead her the way to one of the bodies. He uncovered one of them from the plastic cover. And what lay before her almost made her hurl. The body was almost cut in half just like what the report had stated. Its clothes were soaked in blood. She gave a close eye on the spot of the slash cut. Already she made a conclusion that it wasn't done by a blade. The slash looked like it was torn up by something not of something thin and sharp but by something blunt yet sharp. _'Strange.' _She thought.

"Hokage-sama, here's the mark." Tsunade snapped out of her reverie when the ANBU spoke. The ANBU slowly showed the mark on the body. As the piece of cloth from the body was taken away to show the mark Tsunade's eyes grew wide opened.

"Bu-But how… How could this happen?" She stuttered which made all the others stop from their work. _'This is impossible. They couldn't be back here. They don't have a reason to do so… not unless…'_

"GET ME HARUNO SAKURA HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The others were shock but the ANBU looked like he understood the whole situation.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And off he went.

Tsunade tried to calm herself down but the situation was getting dangerous.

'_I just hopped that nothing horrible will happened and that my thoughts are wrong.'_ She continued to stare at the mark while the rain continued to pour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw the ANBU raced to the Haruno household amidst the strong pour of the rain. He chuckled, though he was soaking wet he didn't mind. It was giving him grate pleasure to see his plan working perfectly.

"Soon is coming my dear Kohana." He chuckled again. "Soon is coming indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ha! How was that? Confusing isn't it. Don't worry in the coming chapters things will clear out soon.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Mark Revealed: Eternal Death

Very short yeah I know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: The Mark Revealed: Eternal Death**

She had fallen asleep on the couch. Her thoughts about the past events had worn her off. She slept peacefully, calmly, so serenely that you would think of anything wrong with the young Konoichi. But those who thought of that were wrong, greatly wrong. And her dream was an unknown evidence to everyone.

"_We've told you before, didn't we?" The woman said to her but she didn't respond. She looked up at the woman's smiling face. _

_Smiling_

_Smiling_

_Smiling_

'_SLAP!'_

_Blood oozed out of the side of her mouth but she didn't mind. She was already use to it_

_It was ok. _

_It was ok. _

_It was always ok. _

_It annoyed her…_

_The woman's hand slowly went back to her side, still smiling._

_It annoyed her…_

_She always smiles. In every situation she smiled, just smiled. Be it sad, serious, or life threatening. Just smile. _

"_That's a good little girl." She praised, now rubbing the reddening spot on her face where she had slapped her. "Be that way. Do not be affected by anything around you." _

_The woman's hand seemed flawless. But she knew better. She can feel the roughness of the woman's hand even through her soothing touch._

"_Be unaffected, be blank, be emotionless, kill any emotion that lives within you." _

_She was silent… for awhile._

"_Why?" Her small voice was horsed in the silence of the room._

"_Because you are part of this family, it's in our blood, our system. Because you are a –"_

"Sakura, wake up!" A woman's voice but not that of her dream. She slowly got off the coach trying to erase the remains of her sleep.

"Okaa-san?"

"Sakura, ANBU at the door." Was all that the woman said before she left the room heading to their kitchen.

'_ANBU?'_

She walked to where the front door was. She slowly opened the door and what reveled to her was a very wet ANBU, probably in his middle age or pass that. Without his ANBU mask she was able to see the very serious expression on his face. But she could sense it…

"Please come in, you're soaking wet." She said with concern in her voice.

"Arigatuo for the offer but Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Sakura-san. It is an emergency." He said with respect in his voice. She tried to hide the look of uneasiness on her face with a look of confusion instead.

Lighting struck from behind him, giving an unpleasant light in their way. She didn't answer to what the ANBU said.

"Sakura-san?"

"Give me a moment." She walked to their kitchen to where her mother was. She was washing the dishes at the sink. The bumping of the dishes meet with the strong downfall of rain.

"Okaa-san, I'll be going to the Hokage's office…" She got no response from her mother.

Lighting struck again, giving them a sudden light at a near by window. "I'll tell you everything that will happen when I get back." She left without a word from her mother and went to the front door.

"Let's go." She said to the ANBU and they both went off in full speed.

The rain didn't stop nor did it slowed down its pace, neither did Sakura and the ANBU. From time to time lighting would strike covering the village in a translucent color of black and white. For a moment Sakura thought she saw_ him_ on top of a building but after the lighting stopped there was nothing there. She shook her head thinking and hoping it was just her imagination.

But it was there. Smiling… an innocent smile. Like he always did. Beneath the shadows as the lighting struck again.

They arrived at the Hokage's office. Soaking wet with stern faces and passing stunned expressions on their faces. They stopped in front of a huge wooden door that of which will lead them to the Hokage's office.

"This is where I will leave you, Sakura-san." For the first time since they left her house the ANBU spoke. He bowed and left her standing there. Sakura faced the door with a calm face but with a fast beating heart. It still rained hard but the beating of her heart was far stronger.

What would Tsunade need from her that she had to send an ANBU for it? She wondered in dread if it had something to do with _him._ With THEM.

The touch the brass knobs of the door. Hesitating at first but then finally she opened it. It opened in an eerie sound and in her table with a solemn look on her face The Fifth Hokage.

"Haruno Sakura, please come in." Sakura closed the door behind her and proceeded in the Hokage's office. She stopped in front of the desk.

"You needed something from me Hokage-sama?" She said in her usual demeanor.

"Hai." Tsunade took out a yellow folder under her desk and place it on it but did not open it. "Sakura…" She started. Sakura looked at her. something was definitely wrong. "You do know that the Chunin exams are coming soon?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei told us about a week ago." Said Sakura.

Tsunade nodded. "Let us not prolong this talk." For a moment she thought she saw Tsunade glare at her. "There was a killing earlier this morning at the North Part of the village. They were participants for the exam."

Her right hand flinch.

_There was a killing…_

"A-A killing?" Sakura stuttered. "B-but who would do something like that? And Hokage-sama… I don't understand why I'm involved in this."

"At first I thought it might have been just another ninja from a village that killed those them… but then-" She finally opened the yellow folder on her desk. In it there were three medium sized pictures. Sakura saw how Tsunade flinch when she looked at it. She thought that it might have been the picture of the dead bodies of those ninjas.

But how wrong she was…

"Sakura… this was taken from the bodies of those ninjas." Tsunade put them face first on her desk. And being a bit of a distance from the desk sakura couldn't see them.

She moved closer her heart pounding.

She saw them. Her heart literally stopped for a moment.

_The Mark_

_The Mark_

_It is Mark! _

'… _we'll see, we'll see. There are a lot of things that could happen within a few days.'_

_My Kohana…_

They were not the pictures of those dead ninjas. But something more frightening.

_The Mark!_

Her mind screamed at her.

_He had made his move! He had made his presence known to Konoha!_

She was lost for words. Tsunade could tell. She once again looked at the pictures. The mark. The symbol.

It was branded on them. Like when you brand a cow. Branded into their flesh.

_A mark. A symbol. _

A circle with four comas surrounding it and three more commas in the circle itself. The symbol for eternity…

_**Death! **_

Eternal Death!

'_They're here. Or at least one of them.' _She once again looked at the pinked haired girl. _'Grandfather what did you do when this happened 50 years ago.'_

"Sakura we need talk." Tsunade knew… oh how she knew all too well.

_Eternal Death will rise._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Nothing to say… Just sorry for the late update. And yeah I love making cliffhangers.


	5. What Now?

Thank you _kakashifaves_ for pointing out my mistakes! So here's an edited version. By the way what part in this chapter that I stated the name of the village wrongly? If it's the _kohana_ you'll understand what that means in chapter 3 of the fic.

Hey there! It's been awhile neh? Well SOWWWWWIEEEEE!!! But I've updated now!

This is just going to be random. Very short!

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

I was born on the month of March, spring time.

'_Cherry Blossoms…?'_

On the day that I was born the dead cherry blossom tree at the back of our house suddenly bloom to life.

'_I thought you said that tree was dead?'_

And so they name me in the name I have now.

'_Sakura we shall name her Sakura…'_

I was different.

'_This is not possible.'_

Since the beginning my clan had coal black hair.

_Long black hair faded into the distance…_

I didn't have that.

_Pink hair swayed in the night wind watching as he faded before her eyes._

They had black black eyes that barely shimmer but I had none of that.

_Surprise settled in as he saw the baby's eyes open… they were green_

I was different … just different.

'_This can't be!'_

'_Calm down.'_

'_How can I calm down?! Look at this!' Pointing at the baby sleeping in its crib. _

'_What is wrong?' _

'_That child! That child! That child is a **GIRL**!'_

I was born a girl.

The very first in our clan to be born a girl.

'_She does not belong in this clan. She cannot be from this clan!' His voice rose. He was enrage._

'_No. She does belong here. She is just _different_.' She said as she held the sleeping baby in her arms. 'I like her hair. Her name suits her.'_

'_Are you not listening to me? She is **too** _different_! Her hair! Her eyes! She is a GIRL!'_

'_Oh hush, you'll wake her.'_

As I grew up in hostility.

_They passed her without looking at her, as if she wasn't even there._

But when I turned three, something happened…

_Blood_

_Dripping down her hands… _

_She had killed him._

It changed everything.

'_But she is only a child. She could not do such a thing like that.'_

I was really different.

'_She is stronger than what we had expected. Perhaps she would be of good use.'_

They noticed another thing about me.

'_This child is possibly the strongest that our clan has ever produced.'_

My family, most of them, was proud. At least they say that they are.

_His old wrinkled face looked down on her and smiled. 'You would make this clan stronger than it would ever be.' But that was all he said and left her there to ponder. _

Soon they considered me the strongest.

'_She is the strongest… yes she is definitely, as much as I don't want to admit it.'_

It earned me interest form others.

'_Kohana… my Kohana.'_

The woman that I would call 'mother' could have never cared less. She was busy with other things concerning me.

_She felt like a doll. She looked like a doll. She was wearing red kimono with phoenix imprinted on it. Her hair was just like that of a true geisha except that it was pink. Which was strange in her small form._

'_You look beautiful.' The woman said._

_Somehow she didn't feel flattered at all._

Kisho didn't say a thing.

_He looked at her. It was the first time. He actually looked at her. Then he passed her without saying a word._

But it was expected. I was satisfied.

I turned six; things went from bad to worst.

'_Why?'_

'_Because you are their daughter and I'm just doing my duty.'_

It hurt. It was that day that I first experienced the hurt in my heart. I was punished just for that.

_Her body hurts. Her bruises and cuts were still stinging. Her clothes were bloody and torn. She didn't know how to react. Why did they do this to her? _

_She had told her mother what she had felt. She said her chest was hurting like mad and she couldn't explain why water was coming out form her eyes. As soon as she said so her mother had handed her to one of **them. **They locked her in an underground room, chained her and proceeded to beat her up until the pain in her chest was replaced by painful bruises and cuts._

_She sat up, the chains on her leg was strapped to tightly she was sure that it would leave a mark tomorrow. They had left her now. She looked up at the moon at the window._

'_Why?'_

I didn't understand anything. I felt nothing.

But I knew that I wasn't _satisfied_ being in that place. I was looking for satisfaction not happiness; I didn't know what happiness was back then. I didn't know such a thing existed.

So I escaped from them, somehow I did or more like by accident. I thought I was finally free.

But now, after 9 years, they had found me.

I know I cannot run.

I know I cannot hide.

They will come for me and take me away from the place that I had now considered my home.

I looked at the blonde woman in front of me. She had just informed me about the killings and the possibility of me loosing everything.

"Hokage-sama, what now?" The woman before me did not answer.

What now… Sakura?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like I said random stuff. No fluff or anything just drama I think. If it's bad I'm sorry. Flame me if you want. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Sorry for the grammatical errors and spellings.

This is an edited chapter!

Oh did you noticed the thing about the guy named **_Kisho_**? Dun dun dun! I'll leave you there to think who this character is.

_**R&R Please.**_


	6. Clan

Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes. The story is actually slight AU. As you'll find out later there are some parts of the anime that I altered.

Thank you _Kakashiknifes _for noticing my mistakes! Chapter 5 has already been edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 6: Clan**

"Hokage-sama, what now?" She asked calmly.

The blonde woman closed her eyes to think. She sighed and opened them.

"When I first heard of this… information about you, I couldn't believe it." Tsunade stared at her desk instead of the pinked haired girl in her office. "It was highly impossible, you… you were just too different from them. Not to offend but you look nothing like them." She stated.

'_Different'_

"Who told you?" Tsunade was surprise to hear that from her. It was almost cold. She finally looked up at her and felt her stomach churn. Her eyes… her eyes… they look like they were _dead_. Not a single shimmer.

'_She** is** one of them.' _

She cleared her throat and tried to look at her straightly. "The Third did."

'_It hurts to look at her eyes.' _

Sakura knew how her eyes were affecting the Godaime. Even though her eyes were different in color it could at times become the same as _theirs_. Cold and lifeless. But right now she couldn't control it.

"Hokage-sama, why…" Shit! Her voice was starting to croak. _'Don't loose control! Don't loose control!' _"When… did Sarutobi-sama tell you?"

"A two years after his death." She stated simply.

_Flash:_

_Two years has passed and the village was commemorating the death of the Third Hokage. Tsunade sat at her desk, resting after a full day of activities: speeches about the bravery and courage of the Third; meetings on future prospects of how to strengthen further the bond between the Leaf and the Sand Country; dealing with papers on how the probation of Uchiha Sasuke was about to end; and training with the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. _

_Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl but after training with her for two years she had become strong in her own way. She clearly remembered how Haruno Sakura had asked her to make Hinata her apprentice. It came out as quite a shock on her part. She had half expected that when the pink haired girl came into her office she would ask herself to be Tsunade's apprentice. _

_She would admit the Haruno girl was somewhat strange and as much as she doesn't want to say it she was weak. _

_Sakura. That was her name. _

_She was a smart girl and had perfect chackra control. With proper training and guidance she could make her into a fine konoichi and medic-nin. But in the past two years the pink haired girl barely showed any improvements. She was still… weak compared to her teammates. If this would continue it would be a waste of her potential. _

_Tsunade rubbed her throbbing temples. Then a knock came to her door. She was tired and irritated but nonetheless had to answer to whoever it was. _

"_Come in." She said in a tired voice. _

_The door slowly opened to reveal – a small pink pig wearing a dress and a pearl necklace._

"_Tonton?"_

"_Tsunade-sama." Shizune came walking inside of the Hokage's office while Tonton hopped on her lap. Tsunade smiled and felt her headache disappear. _

"_Shizune, what brings you here?" She asked. _

"_Oh yes!" Shizune exclaimed and put a sealed envelope on Tsunade's desk. "This was supposed to be given to you on the day you were made Hokage. But because of the war between the Leaf and the Sound a year back it was delayed and almost forgotten." _

_The war between the Leaf and the Sound had happened a year ago. It was in desperation to bring peace to the village against the treat the Sound and the attempt to bring back the last remaining Uchiha. _

"_Who was it from?"_

"_The Third."_

_Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. What massage would the Third want to give to her?_

"_Thank you Shizune, you can go and rest now."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama. You should rest as well." The raven haired woman smiled and left the blonde and the pig by themselves. _

_Tsunade looked at the yellow envelope on her desk. It was old and the color was already fading. The seal marked in kanji that said LOCK. It was from the third meaning it was an important matter. _

_After breaking the seal with a releasing jutsu she slowly took out the contents of the envelope. It was a letter from the Third. She read it. Her eyes widened. _

_She couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Questions were forming inside of her head._

_How could it be? _

_How did Sarutobi know?_

_When did he found out?_

_What-_

_Where-_

_When-_

_How-_

… …

_Tsunade wanted to scream. She had belong in that clan? That was impossible!!!! She looked nothing like them. And like she had thought before she was weak. She **is** weak. True her genjutsu is excellent but her ninjustu and taijustsu was still that of Chuunin level. Unlike her teammates that had already reached Jouninn level even though their still chuunins and at such an early stage. Sarutobi must have been hallucinating. And yet she was now worried. What if it was true? Had she really belonged to that clan? _

_The clan that had killed almost half of the population of Konoha…_

_She mad up her mind. She sent out ANBU to spy on her for the following week. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Report." She commanded._

"_Hai! Hokage-sama. Our results have been adequate." The ANBU, nearing his thirties, stated his report. "The girl doesn't seem to be of any threat. Her chackra levels are quiet low. Her stamina is just the same. Her status in improving is minimal." _

"_Family?"_

"_She lives with her parents." He put down a yellow folder on her desk. She opened it to reveal the pink haired girl with two adults. One picture was that of a middle aged woman with cherry red hair with a little girl. Another was that of a black haired man with green eyes also with the girl. Other pictures were that of the woman tending her garden and the black haired man tending to a shop._

"_Their names are Haruno Midori and Haruno Taro. Haruno Taro works as a blacksmith near the village market while Haruno Midori only stays at their house." He had informed._

"_I see. Very well then you may go."_

"_Hai." The ANBU had disappeared within a split second, leaving Tsunade by herself. She sighed as she sat on her desk. _

'_Maybe The Third had made a mistake.'_

_End Flash:_

But by how things are going it definitely was not a mistake. Here in front of her stands the same girl that the Third had once considered a possible threat to the village.

"Haruno Sakura… or is that really your real name?" She asked calmly but if it was true that she had belonged to that clan then she should be shivering in fear right now.

She did not answer.

"Sakura-san, I am sure you know what had happened 60 years ago." She waited for a reply. There wasn't any. "As much as things are going now, I want to believe that you had nothing to do with this. You have not given any trouble for the village yet…"

"…"

"Then again you might be like that of Yakushi Kabuto." Sakura made a slight reaction. The slightest movement of her eyebrows showed that she was aware of the after mentioned man.

Yakushi Kabuto was one of Orochimaru's loyal ninjas. He had betrayed Konoha after the village had found out that he was actually working for the Senin since the beginning. He was able to hide his true color and intentions for the longest period of time.

She was amaze by him, to say the least.

"I might be." Her voice sounded weird to her ears, it was then she realized that she hadn't said anything much since she entered the room.

"I-"

"But I'm not like him. Hokage-sama…" She said with all due respect. "I'm sure that Sarutobi-sama had stated the reason why I am here."

Tsunade's brows slanted. True, it had been stated before. "He said in the papers that you ran away from them since they weren't treating you right, am I correct?"

They weren't treating her right? Ah yes, that was the lie that she had stated to the old man before. To others the way the clan had treated her may be a form of abuse but in truth it was just training. Training in the clan was something that an ordinary ninja would get killed by. Ah! She wanted to laugh. This was so stupid. She was about to tell the lie all over again.

"Hai."

Tsunade had thought for a while. She just sat there for almost five minutes, her eyes closed. And when she finally opened them Sakura knew that she could get away once again just like before.

"There aren't any reports or any files that state that you have been up to anything that could mean the harm of this village. Your records show that you have been in good conduct since you had been in the academy. And because of this you may stay here until further notice." She knew it, she had hidden herself well, made sure people would think of her as nothing more special as to not get any attention.

"But..." Her eyes rose up to meet the Godaime. "As you have known the current attacks seem to have been made that of that clan. I'm sorry to say that if anything else might occur I must place you under probation and if you would do anything that could harm this village you will be killed." Tsunade stated firmly and now glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." It was all she said. She didn't have anything else to say, she couldn't tell the Hokage that there was an intruder in the village right now. If she would it definitely cause her problems. She'll have to handle it by herself.

"If there is nothing else Hokage-sama, I have to go now." She bowed politely and turned her back to leave.

"One more thing." She stopped, what is it now?

"Why did you have to hide your true identity and why is the Haruno family pretending to be your parents."

Of course she would ask that. She would be stupid not to. "I just thought that the people around here wouldn't accept me if I did so. I didn't want to be treated the way they used to treat Naruto." Sakura stated while her back was still facing the Hokage.

She wondered if it was right to tell her about the Harunos. "Haruno Taro was sent to a mission 15 years ago, when he came back he was a woman and a child. It was thought that he had married and had bore the child during the time of his mission but he had died during the mission…No he was killed – by my clan."

"Then who are-"

"I'm sure that you already now what a kagebunshin can do." And with that she went outside her office. As the door closed after her she knew she had left a dumfounded Tsunade behind her.

"A… A kagebunshin?" Tsunade felt her feet turn into jelly and if she wasn't sitting on her seat right now she would have dropped to her kneesSo Haruno Taro had died and she was just using his citizenship here in the village to able to get in._ 'How could a person make a bunshin that is that perfectly close to a human being?!'_ She could feel her heart beating faster. _'Has she been using those bunshins for all these times? For that long?!'_

So it is true then her clan is a force to be reckoned with. She gave a small laugh. '_Killed? By who, me? Yeah right.'_

----------------------------------------------------------

As she went out she saw an ANBU outside by the hall, it was the ANBU who called her to meet with the Hokage earlier and the same ANBU who spied on her two years ago. She had known that the Hokage was spying on her before; she had prepared herself back then. The Hokage didn't get any information from her then, but now she has.

She smiled at him, a polite smile. He bowed to her and the two of them had gone to different directions.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I know that you're here." She stood in the middle of the wet grassy land of the village forest. The rain had stop and the moon shown above the night sky, giving a little light to the village. "Come out, I need to talk to you." She said more firmly.

There was a small rustle. Up ahead of her came a silhouette of a man coming nearer to her. It stopped and in front of her stood a tall man with long black hair.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know the reason why I need to talk to you." She said calmly.

"Oh but I don't." He lied.

"Don't play with me!"

"This place has changed you." He said changing the subject. "Your emotions are now flowing freely."

"That's none of your business!" She replied hotly.

"But it is. Our clan does not allow emotions to rampage within us. Please don't be angry I'm only looking out for your well being."

He was mocking her. She was sure of it.

"I don't care. That isn't the reason why I wanted to talk to you." She glared at him. "I know it was you who did those killings earlier."

He said nothing and just smiled at her. She considered that as a yes.

"Why? Why did you do it? And why did you had to make it so obvious that that the killing was done by our clan?!"

He chuckled and gave Sakura the goose bumps.

"I told you didn't I? That there are a lot of things that could happen within a few days."

"Why? Why Katashi?"

"You mean Katashi-onii-san." He looked at her with those dead eyes. She flinched. This man was her brother who was five years older than her. He had always called her his Kohana ever since she could remember. She had never liked him. He would always get into her business which has caused her to be consistently punished by their parents.

"Sakura, I told you that I will make your come back to use on your own will and I will do what is necessary for you to do that."

She could feel her heart beating faster every minute as he never took his eyes off of her.

"You don't belong here. As much as you are different form our clan by means of looks and perhaps mind you are still part of it. Your blood is just the same as mine. Just the same as Okaa-san's and Otou-san."

Her body stiffens as he said the last statement.

'_Okaa-san's and Otou-san.'_

"In our blood lies the urge to kill, blood lust is something we are born with and this village cannot contain people like us. That is the reason why we our clan had left this village a long time ago."

"I don't care."

"What was that?"

"I said I don't care! I choose to be here! I wanted to be here! I-I… I'm happy here!!!"

_**SLAP!**_

A calloused hand had made contact with her face for a split second leaving her off guard. Then gentle arms hugged her. She could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth.

"My Kohana, this village has truly polluted your mind. Not to fear, by the time this chuunin exams will be over you will be back home." And with that he had disappeared into thin air. Sakura just stood there in the middle of the forest.

She let out a shaky breath. He said that she would be coming back _home_ by the time the chuunin exams would be over. She had to prepare herself for what may come next or else she would have to say goodbye to Konoha forever.

'_I have to do something.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just some notes:

onii-san – Brother

None of the other characters are here.

Yes! The ANBU was the one who had spied on Sakura before. She had known she was being spied and made sure all the information he got was false.

The mysterious man is finally raveled and is none other than an original character I made that is Sakura's brother in this story.

This is no longer a SakuOC Story.

Sorry for the spelling errors and grammar errors.

_**R&R Please.**_

Your reviews really inspire me!


End file.
